Always with Me
Always With Me (いつも何度でも, itsumo nando demo) is the ending theme song of the Spirited Away Movie, performed by Youmi Kimura. The score is written by Wakako Kaku. Production Bonus features on DVD of Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (German), publisher is Universum Anime Miyazaki worked on his previous movie Princess Mononoke while he listened to Youmi Kimura's music on the radio. After the release of the movie, he asked her to make a score for his upcoming movie Rin and the Chimney Painter. Youmi and Wakako agreed and finished the recording, but it didn't get released, because the upcoming movie didn't get produced. Instead Miyazaki worked on Spirited Away. At the end of production he noticed the song fits as a theme song. Lyrics Romanji= Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara |-| Kanji= 呼んでいる　胸のどこか奥で いつも心踊る　夢を見たい 悲しみは　数えきれないけれど その向こうできっと　あなたに会える 繰り返すあやまちの　そのたびひとは ただ青い空の　青さを知る 果てしなく　道は続いて見えるけれど この両手は　光を抱ける さよならのときの　静かな胸 ゼロになるからだが　耳をすませる 生きている不思議　死んでいく不思議 花も風も街も　みんなおなじ ラララララララララ・・・・・・・・・ ホホホホルルルル・・・・・・・・ 呼んでいる　胸のどこか奥で いつも何度でも　夢を描こう 悲しみの数を　言い尽くすより 同じくちびるで　そっとうたおう 閉じていく思い出の　そのなかにいつも 忘れたくない　ささやきを聞く こなごなに砕かれた　鏡の上にも 新しい景色が　映される はじまりの朝の　静かな窓 ゼロになるからだ　充たされてゆけ 海の彼方には　もう探さない 輝くものは　いつもここに わたしのなかに　見つけられたから |-| English translation = Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through I know on the other side of them I'll find you Everytime we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above We wake to it's blueness, as for the first time Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight I can with these two arms embrace the light As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real The wonder of living, the wonder of dying The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painfull woes Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you The whispering voice, we never want to forget, in each passing memory always there to guide you When a miror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground Glimpses of new life, reflected all around Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me I've found a brightness, it's always with me Video Itsumo Nando Demo (Spirited Away OST) References de:Always With Me Category:Soundtracks Category:Spirited Away Soundtracks Category:Songs